Simon Pearson
|weapon = Hunting Knife}} Simon Pearson is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background A United States Navy veteran, Pearson got into financial trouble at some point prior to 1899, and became the butcher and cook for Dutch van der Linde and his gang after they rescued him from loan sharks. Pearson also mentions that, while serving as a sailor aboard a Navy ship, he became stranded at sea for fifty days on a ship struck with plague. At camp, the player can donate provisions to Pearson, or use his services to craft better gear or extra features to the camp. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter chapter Pearson tells Arthur that they are almost out of food. Arthur is initially unsympathetic, until Charles steps in offers to take Arthur out to hunt some deer. The pair bring back two deer, which Arthur and Pearson skin. Clemens Point chapter Pearson can be encountered having an argument with Sadie, over her not wanting to cut vegetables. After Arthur talks to him, he sends Arthur and Sadie to Rhodes to buy groceries and post a letter for him. Later on, Pearson tells Dutch and Arthur that he came across some O'Driscolls, who said they wanted a parley meeting with the Van der Linde gang. Dutch, Arthur and Hosea are all very skeptical, but Micah insists that they should try. He eventually convinces Dutch to go along with it, on the condition that Arthur watches over them with a sniper rifle. Pearson is told to stay behind while Dutch, Arthur and Micah go, and he later apologizes to Arthur when he returns to camp afterwards - badly injured due to the supposed parley being a trap. Saint Denis chapter Pearson becomes noticeably depressed after the gang is forced to relocate to Shady Belle. While he occasionally expresses his worries to other members such as Susan Grimshaw, who berates him for his perceived self-pity. At some point during this chapter, Pearson may invite Arthur to go searching for crayfish along the swampland shore. As well as crayfish, the two also manage to find Gator eggs, by stealing them from nearby nests. Beaver Hollow chapter With the gang on the brink of collapse, Pearson becomes increasingly unhappy with the situation, and decides to leave before things get worse. Epilogue Eventually, Pearson settles into a happy life, running the general store in Rhodes. He gets married, and still keeps a photograph of his former family close to his counter. Character Personality Pearson is described as a loud and jolly degenerate, who appears to be in denial about the turn his life has taken. He takes his position as the camp’s cook seriously, and is always grateful when Arthur offers to go out hunting. Pearson is quite fond of his time spent in the Navy, and spends most of his time nostalgically reminiscing about his experiences at sea. He is one of the most peaceful members of the gang, as he doesn't actively participate in any criminal activities, and settles down to an honest life after the gang's downfall. Appearance Pearson is a portly, balding, middle-aged man with collar-length brown hair and a bushy mustache. His upper body garments change with location, but he is typically seen sporting a black, red-banded top hat, a striped, tan shirt, a white apron and brown trousers, with black, leather jackaboots. By 1907, his hair is slightly greyer, and tends to wear a thick, pale purple coat with brown gloves. He also sports an anchor tattoo on the back of his hand, referencing his days in the US Navy. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Outlaws from the West" * "The Aftermath of Genesis" * "Old Friends" * "Eastward Bound" * "A Strange Kindness" * "Further Questions of Female Suffrage" * "Blessed are the Peacemakers" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "Fleeting Joy" * "That's Murfree Country" * "Visiting Hours" * "My Last Boy" * "American Venom" (Credits) Trivia * In the epilogue, Pearson usually wears a thick winter coat and gloves, despite Lemoyne being one of the hottest regions in Red Dead Redemption 2. * How long he was in the Navy is unclear; during poker games at camp, he mentions a time frame ranging from several years to a few months. Gallery Pearson - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Promotional artwork PearsonRhodes.jpeg|Pearson at his shop in Rhodes Simon Pearson RDR2 .jpg|Pearson in Colter Navigation fr:Simon Pearson de:Pearson it:Pearson es:Pearson zh:西蒙・皮爾森 Category:Characters in Redemption 2